


Because I'm Not Myself

by KeevaCaereni



Series: Madhouse!AU [7]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, F/F, Madhouse!AU, Medical Horror, Mental Institutions, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeevaCaereni/pseuds/KeevaCaereni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nurse Chick takes a break from tending her boys to tend someone very close to her heart. Crossover with canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I'm Not Myself

Chick wakes up in scrubs, on a bed that isn't hers, and she can't move her arms. The light hurts her eyes, and the taste in her mouth is the familiar bite of chloroform. She looks around, ignoring the dull throbbing in her head, looking for a familiar silhouette, for the glint of glasses in the shadows that edge the room. What she doesn’t expect is to see her own face looking at her, with something like compassion, or pity.

The other her is dressed in a fanboy’s wet dream of a nurse outfit, tight around the chest and hips, short skirt brushing against her thighs as she walks forward. She carries a medical bag with her, thigh high boot heels clacking on the tiles. Nostalgia Chick sees her pull a syringe out of the bag and thrashes as best she is able, given her numb limbs, but it doesn’t work. The other her taps the needle with a nail before leaning over her.

“I’m afraid you’re very, very sick. I’m going to have to give you a local anaesthetic.” She smiles as she plunges the needle into Chick’s abdomen, watching her flinch and hiss in pain. Chick feels her stomach go numb and leans back slowly. Her arms are still dead, and with her headache rapidly turning into a migraine, she can’t run away, but she still might be able to talk her way out of this.

“So who are you, exactly? Evil doppelganger, alternate universe, clone, twin or other?”

The other her rummages through her bag before speaking. “I’m a nurse,” she says carefully, “and you’re sick. My boys have been doing better recently, so I came to see to you.”

She pulls a scalpel out of her bag and Chick gulps. “Your boys?” She asks, eyes following the knife as it comes to rest on her belly.

“Yes, they’re in recovery from an assault by some depraved soul.” She smiles, and there is nothing of compassion in her eyes now. “They were sliced up badly, but I took care of them. Like I’ll take care of you.”

She leans over Chick and presses lips to hers gently, before slicing a line across her stomach with the scalpel.

“Now, let’s have a look at your vitals.”


End file.
